The Hogwart's Staff and The Computer
by Streeper1
Summary: this is just a small idea that popped into my head. Some of the staff at Hogwart's are looking at a computer site lots of mmad and some rhss


a/n: ok this is just some of the staff looking at lots of mmad and som rhss

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or mugglenet

The Hogwart's Staff and The Computer

It was a ordinary day at Hogwarts. The halls were quiet, all the students were outside enjoying the weekend, and the staff room was full of teachers chatting and grading papers. ok, I lied, everything is normal except the staff room. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Ronalda Hooch, and Poppy Pomfrey were all crowded around a laptop computer, laughing.

Just five minutes ago Albus entered the staff room with a laptop saying he wanted to show them a muggle site and took off the anti-muggle electronics charm to show them. The site was called 'mugglenet.' He said a women named 'J.K. Rowling' wrote a book on the famous Harry Potter and just finished the last book a few months ago.

Now everyone was looking to see if this 'Rowling' women had her facts strait. By the laughter in the room, that would be a no!

"Listen to this, Minerva," Said Albus, "It appears they made a few movies, they just finished the fifth, and Maggie Smith plays you."

"Maggie Smith! I love her movies!" Minerva, and Albus knew this, does love every movie Dame Maggie Smith was in.

"It says I'm played by Alan Rickman...who's that?" Asked Snape, he still wasn't happy about being compared to a greasy-haired bat. Albus chuckled and Severus spoke again, "You shouldn't be laughing, I might have to kill you."

"But Severus," Ronalda giggled, "it says here that you did kill him!"

Everyone laughed, but Poppy saw one line on the site and her laughter grew louder as she pointed at Albus. "Looks like Min's bumblebee is GAY!"

Everyone was laughing, even Albus and Minerva, until Minerva looked Albus in the eyes and joked, "Is it true Albus? Are you really guy even if we have been married for over forty years, had a daughter, and raised her?" Albus just answered with a passionate kiss.

"Alright we get it! Your not gay. Does that mean you have to snog her in front of me?" Said Severus, he could never get over the idea of them being together, even if it has been over twenty years that he knew their secret.

"You shouldn't be talking, Severus, you can't keep your hand off Ro." Said Minerva, Ronalda started to turn pink.

"What else does it say?" Asked Poppy.

"Nothing good." Said Severus, scanning the screen for anything funny. "Dumbledore, how did you find this site?"

"I searched on a site called 'Google'" Said Albus. He then went to the site to show them.

"Albus, can you search anything on here?" Asked Poppy.

"I believe so. Lets look for...Minerva McGonagall." Albus placed a kiss on Minerva's cheek, that made her blush, and typed in her name then hit 'enter' Albus scrolled down then he saw a site that read the words 'ADMM Fan fiction.' So he clicked on the site and a picture of Albus and Minerva (the actors) showed up with different categories to choose from.

"Of course," Said Severus, looking disgusted, "you just happened to stumble upon a site about you two."

Albus chuckled and replied, "I just picked what I saw."

"What is this exactly?" Asked Minerva, wanting to know more.

"Looks like muggles who disagree with Rowling." Said Poppy. Albus went down to a section called 'fan fiction.' Severus didn't want to stay around all day looking at this, so he decided to get out, "Look at the time!" Said Severus looking at his wrist, "I should be...brewing potions and...other things." He got up and Ronalda followed him saying, "But, Severus, you don't have a watch?" Severus gave her an angry look then walked out of the room, Ronalda right behind him.

"Well...I better go too. Lots to do." Said Poppy, making her way to the door and leaving Minerva and Albus alone.

"Albus, what are lemons?" Asked Minerva. Albus say what she was looking at and replied, "Lets find out." then clicked on the lemons section. Then he randomly picked a story and Minerva and Albus hunched down to the screen to start reading the story.

When they finished the story, Minerva was thinking of something to say, "Well...those fans do have...a big imagination."

"Indeed, they do. But they did give me a few ideas" Said Albus, planting kisses on Minerva's neck.

"Me too..." Minerva giggled, then her and Albus went up to their private rooms.

The End!


End file.
